


El significado del rencor

by soreto



Series: Nuestros significados y demonios [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comic facts, Daddy Issues, Drama, Family Feels, Mentioned Eddie's father, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), mentioned spider-man
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Eddie recuerda la ausencia de amor de su padre, y explica a Venom que es el rencor.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Nuestros significados y demonios [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244708
Kudos: 8





	El significado del rencor

Cuando era pequeño, como todo niño, él intento buscar un poco de la seguridad y, suponía, el amor de una madre: aunque nunca habiendo conocido ese afecto, no le quedaba más que imaginar las razones tras su constante búsqueda de algo que no lograba describir en su infancia.

Desde niño, el odio se volvió un elemento familiar, a veces incomprensible, en el que su tristeza, y su soledad decidieron refugiarse.

«Papá, ¿me quieres?»

**«Padre, por favor, mírame.»**

¿Cuantas peticiones silenciosas quedaron insatisfechas en su vida? Un niño que comía solo, que vivía solo, y que no parecía ser suficiente para ser reconocido, mucho menos amado por su padre.

Amaba a su padre, y le guardaba un profundo resentimiento también por nunca intentar siquiera darle un poco de reconocimiento a todos sus esfuerzos. Con la mente inocente de un niño, esas emociones contradictorias no pudo comprenderlas, y siguió intentando encontrar la manera en que sus deseos de cariño fueran satisfechos por su padre; siempre intentó ser el mejor en todo, se graduó con honores, fue exitoso en algún punto.

Cuando supo que su madre murió al nacer, él pudo comprender el rencor de su padre: su hijo sólo representó todo lo negativo de su vida, y en cierto punto, cuando se quedaba solo, tendía a tornar ese resentimiento hacía sí mismo.

Cuando creyó tener una nueva vida, el mismo se encargó de que las cosas se fueran en picada, aunque culpó a Spider-Man buena parte de su vida por eso; ya fuera de su divorcio, o de su derruida carrera, guardó un profundo rencor.

El rencor, la ira, y el odio, eran cosas que siempre rondaban su mente, alimentando sus primeros años con el Simbionte, enseñándole lo que era el rencor.

Sí hasta Venom lo despreció cuando su cuerpo estaba consumido por el cáncer— ¿cómo podría culparlo? El mismo siempre fue un hogar lleno de odio para el Simbionte—; no fue raro que quisiera otro cuerpo que habitar, su tiempo separados fue bueno en cierto punto.

Todas esos sentimientos, y todas esas ideas, estaban al alcance de Venom, a veces influenciándolo, otras veces turbándolo por todas las aristas que conllevan las emociones humanas, pero siempre resaltando una palabra clara: "Rencor".

Eddie no pudo tener el lugar de huésped favorito del Simbionte, y eso le traía recuerdos del tiempo en que ni siquiera pudo ser amado por su padre; al final, como siempre, alguien merecía ser más amado que el mismo.

" _ **Fue mi mejor huésped, sí, pero no entiendes, Eddie...**_ "

—No cariño, no tienes que justificarlo —fueron las palabras, sin duda amargas, que al fin pudo ser capaz de decir, especialmente tras darse cuenta de que realmente nunca pudo odiar a Flash Thompson tras su muerte, pero eso no quitaba su rencor al darse cuenta de que nunca podría superar como huésped, no, como la persona más importante para Venom—. Preferiría que no lo intentes. En realidad es que no sé qué hacer con lo que siento.

" ** _¡Eddie!_** " quiso reclamar el Simbionte, haciendo incluso estremecer a su huésped; no obstante, Eddie estaba más ocupado lidiando con su remordimiento, y con su culpa de aun no poder ignorar su rencor contra un hombre ya muerto, porque ese deseo de ser todo para Venom prevalecía.

Era raro no hablar con el usual "nosotros", sin embargo ambos debían encontrar como reconciliarse el uno con el otro, y de pasó dejar el rencor.

" ** _Nunca entendemos porque siempre hay rencor, ¿porque el odio nos hace tanto daño Eddie?_** "

—Buena pregunta —fue la respuesta del hombre, y como otras tardes dejo unas flores en la tumba de uno de los huéspedes más importantes para el simbionte; era muy difícil dejar su envidia, o resentir la importancia de la memoria para el Simbionte.

Algunas noches, se sentaba en el alfeizar de su ventana—o de algún puente alto—, y miraba el vacío, intentando calcular el aproximado de la distancia hacia el suelo, aquello no era intencional, a veces un reflejo de su momento más miserable, en que decidió probar la fatalidad de la muerte, siendo salvado por Peter Parker.

" ** _Eddie, ¿acaso nosotros queremos eso? ¡No aceptaremos que te hagas daño!_** "

—No, sólo cometí ese error una vez, pero a veces las cosas malas vuelven, siguen ahí —intentó explicar, aunque sólo sintió al Simbionte removerse inquieto bajo su piel; estaba siendo injusto cerrándose a la única entidad que podría entenderlo, y amarlo: no obstante, ambos debían lidiar con sus pérdidas, y aprender a dejar sus demonios.

Por el bien de ambos, y no permitir que Venom se corrompiera nuevamente; sin dejar de lado, del rencor y envidia que aún se mostraban necios a irse, especialmente por sus profundas dudas de la fuerza del lazo que tenía con el Simbionte.

" _ **Eddie**_ ". Preguntó una noche la profunda y un tanto cavernosa voz del Simbionte, aprovechando el silencio de su huésped. " _ **Queremos entender, ¿qué es el rencor? Esa palabra a veces esta en tus pensamientos.**_ "

—Cuando se ha odiado mucho y por demasiado tiempo —comenzó a explicar, a intentar poner en palabras una de sus emociones que le acompañaban desde que era muy pequeño—a veces queda el suficiente para seguir haciéndolo, aunque no con la misma fuerza. No sé decir algo mejor, amor.

" _ **¿Y lo contrario?**_ "

La simple pregunta, que era demasiado compleja para encontrar una forma justa de contestarla, lo tomó por sorpresa, y buscó en sus pensamientos algo que pudiera ser medianamente adecuado: le estaba siendo una tarea casi angustiosa hacerlo.

_Lo contrario... ¿Qué podía ser?_

Lo contrario a lo que sintió hacia su padre, tras años y años de poder ganar un poco de su afecto, a veces a su madre por haberlo dejado. Lo opuesto a todo eso que lleva cargando buena parte de su vida...ni siquiera _podía_ pensarlo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y esperaba que Venom no sintiera su cuerpo encogerse con las primeras reticentes lágrimas: el simbionte guardó silencio, aún si estaba turbado por la tormenta emocional en Eddie, quien tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse, e intentar contestar, porque esa era un pregunta más importante de lo que el alíen podría entender.

—Lo...Lo contrario, eso es, supongo —Tragó con fuerza para intentar que el nudo de su garganta se fuera—; algo como lo inverso al odio, ¿amor? Es lo mejor que puedo decirte, cariño. —Se tapó el rostro, y respiró profundamente para controlar sus emociones.

" ** _Nosotros ya no queremos el odio_** ". Fueron las palabras lentas del Simbionte en su mente, sumamente suaves y serenas, al punto que le extrañó que Venom no le reclamará por todo el rencor con el que lo alimento años atrás. " _ **Nos gusta el sentimiento inverso, porque eso sentimos por Eddie**_ ".

Una punzada de culpa pasó por su mente: ¿Cómo pudo corromper el Simbionte tanto tiempo? No le extrañaba que dudara cuando se cruzaron con Flash alguna vez. Venom siempre se mostraba incondicional, dispuesto a buscar cómo hacer que sus demonios se fueran de alguna forma.

" _ **Te amamos, Eddie**_."

Él respondió con una voz clara en sus pensamientos, y dejó que quien habitaba su piel, lo llevará con cuidado, muy lentamente a un profundo sueño, sin pesadillas. Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, el huésped del Symbiote agregó a su declaración un honesto: "gracias".

" _ **Duerme Eddie, aquí estaremos**_ ".

Venom ya no quería entender lo que significaba guardar rencor, eso lo sabía muy bien; había otros conceptos humanos que quería hacer propios.

Con Eddie vio suficiente de todo lo que podía significar esa forma durmiente de odio, llamada rencor. 


End file.
